


One brick at a time

by ForMyBabies (BooksandKpop)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lego, Living Together, M/M, Making Up, Small arguments, soft boyfriends, they're both sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/ForMyBabies
Summary: Ten and Kun get into a fight and Ten is petty so while Kun is at work he covers the whole bedroom floor with legos and waits for Kun to return.One problem: Ten is now stuck in the room and, unless they want to face the pain of thousand lego pieces stabbing their plastic edges into his foot, he just have to wait for Kun to come home and do something about it.





	One brick at a time

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun taking part in WeishenFest as my first ever fic fest! I hope that I was able to do this prompt justice, and I'm excited to read more from all the other amazing authors! I hope you enjoy!

#

It was stupid. It was so, so stupid and Ten knew that. It wasn’t like he and Kun hadn’t fought before, they had their disagreements like any couple. But usually when Ten went to apologise with his puppy eyes and a pout his boyfriend always forgave him. Not anymore it seems.

So he was stupid, he said something stupid and now he and Kun were in a Big Fight™ and he had no idea how to fix it. Which means he didn’t fix it, and instead he let his boyfriend leave the house for work without saying a word and was left alone. All on his own.

As the hours passed Ten grew worried. What if this was it? What if this one stupid fight caused him and Kun to break up and never see each other again? Where would he go? Their apartment was leased in Kun’s name so it would be Ten who would have to move out. Johnny would offer to take him probably, but as much as he loved his best friend they could not live together because his habits would drive Ten up the wall. That was just one of the hundreds of reasons why Kun was so perfect for him. They were just perfectly compatible. 

These thoughts cycled through his head all morning and afternoon until lunchtime came around. Kun always sent him a message when he took his lunch break, even just a heart emoji to let his boyfriend at home know that he was doing ok. So Ten waited, phone in hand, for two whole hours. Nothing. Not a single message, Kun didn’t even come online to check if Ten had messaged him. And then Ten’s thoughts changed.

Why did he have to be the one moping around at home waiting for Kun to text him? Sure he had said something stupid but only because Kun started it. It wasn’t his fault they were fighting. So he turned off his phone and threw it onto one of the couches that Kun had insisted they buy even though they didn’t match the aesthetic of the house. Ten only agreed because he was infatuated with how excited his boyfriend looked when he was testing out the couch. Bigger the fool he was. 

Ten made himself a self-indulgent lunch that Kun would be disappointed to see him eating and ate it curled up on their bed like Kun hated. It was petty, and a little spiteful, but it made Ten feel better. After all, if Kun had just accepted his apology like he always did this wouldn’t have happened and they wouldn’t be fighting. But he didn’t and so Ten felt like he was within his right to disregard their house rules and be a little childish.

But as it got closer to the time that Kun was due to arrive home from work Ten began to get anxious again. Was his boyfriend really still upset with him? Were they not supposed to talk to one another, since they were really fighting? What if Kun had decided in his time away from Ten that they were over and he was going to kick him out on the street? Ten couldn’t let that happen, he didn’t want to lose the first place he had called home in years. But how could he stop that from happening?

A yellow box in the corner of their bedroom caught his eye as he worriedly paced around the room. It was a gift that Kun had originally bought for his younger cousin Chenle for his 18th birthday a few months ago, and then changed his mind and got him a rolex instead. Ten had laughed, not unkindly, when Kun realised with despair that he had lost the receipt for the first gift and so couldn’t return it. Which was how Kun and Ten ended up with a box containing 1500 pieces of Lego.

Now, Ten was a very intelligent and level-headed man on most occasions. This was not one of those occasions. He was rightfully upset and anxious and didn’t want to have to leave the best thing he had ever known, so if Kun couldn’t get to him then he couldn’t kick him out, right? That was his logical reasoning behind opening the massive box of plastic toys and beginning to scatter them in front of the bedroom door.

There were far more pieces than Ten had anticipated, because being honest, he was bad at estimating things like this. So he ended up not only spreading them in front of the door but moving further and further back towards the bed as well. He had to make sure that Kun wouldn’t be able to jump over them to reach him. It took a good forty minutes to get an even spread of rainbow Lego all across their bedroom floor, and when it was complete Ten sat back on the bed satisfied. He would be safe now. 

Checking the time on the stupid wall clock that Kun had insisted on getting too, Ten realised that it was going to be another two hours before Kun got home. In order to hold back the anxiety that was threatening to claw its way up through his chest and squeeze his heart, he decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Grabbing his laptop from the bedside locker Ten just chose a random comedy film on Netflix and allowed himself to forget everything and laugh like he wasn’t hurting.

When the movie ended there was still time until Kun got home, and Ten wondered if he should check to see had his boyfriend text him. Maybe he had forgiven Ten by now and had messaged him to ask did he want to get take out food for dinner, or maybe he hadn’t forgiven him yet but was warning him that he wouldn’t be coming home tonight. Either way, Ten needed to check his phone. He fumbled around in his pockets and under the covers for a few minutes before remembering that he had thrown it onto the couch in a strop earlier. He felt a little bad about that. But as he went to climb out of bed and go grab his phone from the living room he encountered a problem.

There were 1500 Lego pieces scattered across the bedroom floor, stopping Kun from being able to reach Ten, but also stopping Ten from being able to get out of the room. And to make matters worse, he didn’t even have his phone on him to call Johnny or even Doyoung to come and help him out of this predicament. Which meant that unless Ten was willing to endure the pain of a thousand Lego pieces stabbing their plastic edges into his feet, he would just have to wait for Kun to come home and do something about it. 

All this fuss because of a stupid comment about his boyfriend's new hair colour. Ten hadn’t even been trying to tease him about it, words had just coming spilling out of his mouth without him realising how they sounded. And so Kun got upset and Ten knew he had said the wrong thing, and went to apologise like the mature adult he is. But when Kun refused to look at him and ignored his apology, Ten got upset and made things worse. Ok, so maybe this fight was mainly Ten’s fault, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to apologise.

As these thoughts kept spiralling in his head, he missed the sound of the front door to the apartment opening. What he certainly didn’t miss was the sound of Kun’s keys clinking into the glass bowl at the door or his name being called. And now Ten was in a predicament and didn’t know what to do. If he answered Kun then his boyfriend would come straight to the bedroom and see the Lego minefield. Or, he could hide under the covers and pretend to be asleep, and see what Kun’s reaction was. He decided for the second option, and quickly put away his laptop and wriggled under the covers until only the top of his head was peeking out and turned away from the door.

Kun called his name again, louder this time, and he sounded worried. But Ten held his position, scrunching his eyes shut as if that would make this more believable. Minutes passed, the ticking of the second hand on the wall clock ringing far too loud in Ten’s ears. He thought maybe Kun had given up and left again, but no, the front door hadn’t opened. Maybe his boyfriend assumed Ten had gone out and was doing his own thing, but Ten knew his shoes were by the door and his keys were in the bowl. So he waited, heart hammering loudly in his chest. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but Ten knew was only ten minutes, the bedroom door creaked open. Ten screwed his eyes tighter, feeling like he was about to throw up with the anxiety of not knowing what Kun was thinking. There was silence, and Ten forced himself not to move a muscle as he waited for a reaction. 

“Baby, I’m sorry.”

Ten had been expecting a question, an accusation, or even for Kun to just leave again, but not an apology. He was stunned, but didn’t move still. His boyfriend sighed loudly, and he sounded so sad that Ten’s heart splintered a little bit at the sound. He wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and run to him, reassure him with a kiss and a hug that everything would be ok. But there were things stopping him, over a thousand of them, scattered all across the bedroom floor. 

“What you said this morning really hurt me, and I know giving you the cold shoulder is not how I should have responded but I was so upset. I’m sorry for leaving while I was mad.”

Because that was just the way Kun was. He apologised for his behaviour but didn’t hide how he felt. Ten had been with people before who would apologise just to keep him happy, or who would pretend that his words didn’t hurt them and that drove them apart. Kun would never do that, he made sure Ten knew when his sharp tongue went too far, so he could make amends and do better not to go that far again. That’s what Ten had really been upset about this time he realised - that Kun had left without speaking to him. He had been scared that his wonderful boyfriend had finally reached the end of his patience with Ten and his careless way of speaking and was finished with him. But he came back again, to fix the mess that Ten always seemed to make. 

“Tennie, I know you’re not sleeping. If you don’t want to speak to me right now that’s ok, I’ll be in the living room whenever you’re ready.”  
“Wait.”

Ten turned around in bed to face the door and sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap to hide how he was wringing his hands together with nerves. Kun was looking at him, soft expression on his face as he waited patiently for Ten to speak again. He was always patient with Ten, waiting for him to be ready for everything. Everything - moving to friends to something more, their first kiss, labelling their relationship, moving in together - Kun had never once rushed him to do anything until he was ready. And once again, he was patiently waiting for Ten to find the words he wanted to use. 

“I’m sorry for what I said this morning, it was out of line and hurtful. I was upset that you ignored me and made things worse, but I know you’re under no obligation to accept every apology I make if the things I said were especially hurtful. I was scared you had finally had enough and were going to leave me.”  
“Thank you Ten, and I do accept your apology. I know you didn’t say those things maliciously, but they did hurt. And I promise you that I will never leave, you mean too much to me.”

Their eyes locked and Kun smiled gently, reassuring Ten that he really wasn’t mad. Ten took a deep breath, shoulders shaking slightly. He was not going to cry, he repeated this in his head like a mantra even as tears started leaking out of the corners of his eyes. His boyfriends face crumpled, and he went to take a step into the room before stopping himself. A strange look crossed his face, one that Ten had never seen before.

“Baby, I really want to come over there and cuddle you right now, but - why is there so much Lego on the floor?”

That was a sentence Ten didn’t think he would ever hear, or at least, not until they were older and had kids or something. Ten worried his lip between his teeth as he tried to come up with some excuse, but in the end just decided on telling the truth. Kun would easily see through his lies anyway.

“I got all in my head after I didn’t hear from you at lunchtime that you really were fed up of me. I was scared you would try to get rid of me and I didn’t want to go. So I did this so you wouldn’t be able to get to me and throw me out.”

It sounded ridiculous when Ten said it out loud, and he was ashamed that he had even thought Kun would ever throw him out without talking first. He smiled sheepishly as Kun chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

“You really are something special Tennie.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t really consider the opposite to be true too though, so now I’m stuck.”

Kun laughed properly at that and the bright sound lifted the last of Ten’s worries from his mind. They were ok. His boyfriend was here and they were alright. Ten would make sure Kun knew that his words from this morning weren’t what he truly thought, but first he had to get to him. 

“So, you’re the smart one, what do we do?”  
“Well, I’m going to go and get our shoes first, and then we are going to gather up all these evil pieces of plastic and put them back in the box. And then I’m going to kiss you, and order dinner.”  
“Can you order dinner before you kiss me?”

A smile, a laugh, a playful shake of his head before Kun agreed and went to begin his plan. Kun always knew what to do, how to fix the messes Ten made. It was one of the hundreds of things Ten loved about his boyfriend. When he came back he threw a pair of runners onto the bed in front of Ten before pulling on his own. He grumbled about shoes on the bed and inside the house as he and Ten began the task of cleaning up the one thousand five hundred pieces of Lego on their bedroom floor. Kun made sure to grumble the whole time.

“Who even thought Lego was a good idea? Why did the box have to have so many pieces? I bet it took you less than half the time to empty them all out as it is to clean them up.”

Ten just giggled and agreed with his boyfriend’s complaining. And finally, they had all the rainbow blocks back in the box they came from and Kun made sure the lid was tight before putting it back in the corner of the room.

“Remind me to bring this to work on Monday. Sicheng is having his nephew over next weekend and I’m sure they would appreciate having something for him to play with.”

Kun’s hair was slightly mussed up and despite Ten asking Kun to change his plan for him he decided he couldn’t wait to kiss him. So he did. He tugged at his boyfriend's tie and pulled him down to meet his lips with his own. They both smiled into it, and Ten felt his heart swell.

“So much for ordering dinner first.”  
“Shut up.”

They kissed again, Ten trying to convey all his feelings for his boyfriend in the movement of his lips and how he cupped his face ever so gently. Kun meant the entire world to him and he would spend every day of his life trying to make him understand that. 

Kun ordered pizza while Ten opened a bottle of wine and opened Netflix on the tv. He had Kun were watching a new drama together and the latest two episodes were out, perfect for a Friday evening. His boyfriend went to their room to change out of his work clothes into something more comfortable as Ten ran downstairs to fetch their pizza. It was perfectly domestic and Ten wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**

“AH!”  
“Babe? What’s wrong?”  
“I stepped on a Lego.”  
“What? I thought we got all of them?”  
“I guess we missed one.”


End file.
